


Hell Is the People You are With

by TrishaCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Is mouthy, M/M, Seven Deady Sins Reference, The Cage, Theology, Winchesters Are Sarcastic, You win if the angel kills you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: There are two ways that Michael can be inside him. He hates both of them.It's probably telling that he tries to get Michael to kill him regularly.





	

Sometimes, Michael was inside him in the literal sense. Wearing him like a cheap suit, walking around in his form like he owed it.

He hated those times, the burning, too full feeling bleeding over into the actual burning that seemed to happen whenever Michael channeled too much power through him. His skin peeled away like paper, crumbling to nothing but ashes, and he could watch himself die by inches for days.

It was because he wasn't meant to hold Michael, Michael had told him once when he was thinking too hard about it while the Angel was inside him.

Dean had been meant to contain Michael, he wasn't. He was just the one that was. It was the one death that lingered, staying in his bones and joints for weeks - months? years? - after he was finally released from it. It ached, and he never felt quite warm enough. He felt like his body was a few sizes too large, stretched there by Michael's presence.

It didn't matter how it ended, he could die from power overload or Michael getting bored, both had happened enough times by now that he had stopped trying to guess how it would end. It hurt, though. It always hurt. Here in hell, where he had thought he had found a number for every sort of pain there was, Michael had found a new way to challenge him.

It never seemed to touch Sam like it did him. Sam was always a little bit more irritable after Lucifer swept away with him, but he never seemed to ache afterwards. He would curl up near Sam, shivering and shuddering from the lingering pain, and Sam would tell him stories or just hold him until the worst of it had gone away.

In the literal sense, Michael had been inside him a lot, knew how his body worked, where the pain would have the greatest effect. Michael liked to be literal. But he was learning how it felt to be at the receiving end of the carnal sense as well.

The first time it had happened, he had been too shocked to protest, barely even mustering the energy to whimper of discomfort before Michael was done and had left him curled up, confused and shaken by the experience.

By now, it was just another way the angel tried to get at him. To be endured with as much sarcasm as possible. "Lust is a sin you know." He said, trying to keep his tone conversational, but it was hard when his lungs were refusing to suck in enough air.

He bit down on his lip when Michael merely tightened his grip on his hips, dragging him back with more force. "Envy, too. That's two of Seven, how do you think you're doing on Wrath? Sloth is probably out, I think. You have trouble being still."

Michael seemed to be ignoring him, except he wasn't, because he hadn't stopped yet.

"Greed? I dunno, you seem pretty greedy. Wanting daddy to love you. Daddy issues cause a lot-" The sharp blow in the middle of his back cracked something, but he forced himself to continue. "Gluttony...can you even eat? There's this cake mom and I had once, layers and layers of chocolate. It's probably a sin in and of itself. I bet Lucifer would love it."

Michael growled, and he swallowed back a tiny noise of triumph. Annoying the angel might not be good for his health (They were in hell, it wasn't like his life expectancy was great), but it was good for the tatted remains of his sanity. If he could keep his mouth moving, keep words spilling out that were his, not the broken ramblings that guy Nick was prone to spout when Lucifer taunted Sam with his presence from time to time, then he was still, in some way, alive.

"Pride though, that's like your sin right? You're-" He cut himself off with a grunt of pain as Michael shoved him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him again.

"Are you ever silent?"

It took him a few moments to gather his breath, cradling his side. "Are you even an angel anymore?" He managed with a little gasp of air.

Michael stared down at him, eyes narrowed, lips curled in a sneer. "You know nothing."

"Five of seven. Seems like...you're slipping, Michael. Maybe you should talk more to the devil?" He wasn't really surprised when he started burning, and chalked up another point for himself on the eternal score board.


End file.
